


Safe Places

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Love Is Never Ending [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Clary only ever felt truly safe with one person and that safety turns to more as time went on





	

jbbbbbbbbbbbbbb


End file.
